Claudia Michaels
"The Heart Break Gal" (Born March 24, 1992) is an Asian-American Professional E-federation wrestler and manager. She is currently active in Elite Answers Wrestling. Early career Yahoo! Answers (2007) The Heart Break Gal started off on Yahoo Answers (Y!A) notably as a fan of "The Heart Break Kid" Shawn Michaels, which her name was based on. She was a Level 5 Top Contributor in the Wrestling Section, and her popularity made her a part of User vs. User questions and sometime in the summer of 2007, AWF Diva Jenny Orton invited her to Answers Wrestling Federation (AWF). Career Wrestling Fans Forever After competing in a few matches in AWF's newest brand, Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW), HBG then signed up for Wrestling Fans Forever (WFF), another Y!A-based e-federation created by Mr. Kennedy's #1 Fan. It was known for its poll system, instead of traditional scripts. The point of the e-fed was to make the crowd's favorites to win, in order to encourage users to be present in the chats. HBG became popular as a member of the New Breed Fans (NBF) brand, and became NBF Women's Champion competing against Mel J, HBK Princess, Jaden, and others. Later on, written back stage scenes, commentary and in-ring segments were added. Mr. Kennedy's #1 Fan stayed as Chairman, and HBG then took over as the General Manager and writer for NBF, while Heart Break Boy became the writer for the opposing brand Old School Fans (OWF). After three FPV events and many weekly shows, HBG and HBB both felt that they should focus more on other e-feds, and decided to end WFF with one final WFF Mania (June 2008), a show dedicated to the founder Mr. Kennedy's #1 Fan. E-Fed Appearances Heart Break Gal joined other major e-feds in 2008, including All Wrestling Alliance (AWA), Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF), Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW) and Answers Championship Wrestling (ACW). She was mostly used for backstage roles and a General Manager position, while occasionally competing in a few matches. HBG made an appearance in EAW joining a stable called The Heart Break Band with leader HBB, but wasn't officially known as a singles vixen. She was also crowned AWA Women's Champion, XWFs first Women's Champion and ACW Women's Tag Team Champion with Legend Killer PAC. Because of real life obligations, HBG didn't have a lot of time going to e-federations. She went on a hiatus from late 2008 to the summer of 2009. This resulted to her title loss and minimum roles. Extreme Answerz Wrestling In May 2009, Heart Break Gal made her comeback scene in EAW with her very first try at the "promo" system. She won her debut match against Angel, and later had a feud with Eve, who was then the EAW Women's Champion. They faced each other in a Best of Five series to decide who wins the Women's Championship. HBG became the new champion for the first time under promoing on their 5th match at Grand Rampage 2009. After winning the Vixen's Championship, she faced former champion Sabina. Both squared off at the next FPV Pain for Pride. HBG lost the title due to Sabina retiring. She asked for and was granted a release by one of the owners around August 2009. Answers Championship Wrestling Federation Heart Break Gal came back from her second hiatus in May 2010. HBG became the General Manager of ACW Corruption, and at the same time the manager of Man in the Box. She was inspired to return to her in-ring roles going after Catastrophic who was the ACW Women's Champion, but the rivalry was pulled due to the merging of ACW and Classic Wrestling Federation (CWF) HBG debuted in ACWF as the Womens Championship became an available interbranded title. After being involved in a brawl with the new set of divas int he roster, and winning her debut match against Olivier, she competed in a battle royale involving all divas in the roster at the second edition of Chaos, where she successfully won as ACWF's first World Women's Champion. HBG had her first title defense at Power Age, winning against rivals Sherri Sensational and Amie, she then continued her role as champion, and as part of a stable called GREED with MiTB, Cyclone and Rated R Legend. In September 2010, HBG finally lost her Women's Championship to Amie at Heat Wave. This also marks her final match on ACWF. Return to EAW, Second Vixen's Championship and the Heart Break Band HBG signed a contract with Extreme Answerz Wrestling after Pain for Pride 3 (2010) because more vixens were needed in the federation. She went on an on-going feud with Kendra Shamez, which eventually lead to a First Blood Match in an episode of Dynasty, which HBG came out victorious. After seeing potential, the management decided to re-open the Vixen's Championship for competition at Territorial Invasion, which HBG heavily disagreed with stating it was too soon, and there were no other vixens up for competition. Her return was then cut short due to personal reasons. HBG signed with the company after Grand Rampage 4. Her debut match was against Cameron Ella Ava, which ended in a no-contest. HBG succeeded in winning series of matches in two weeks and made various scenes remarkably on Friday Night Voltage, to expose the current generation of EAW Vixens for their incompetence and lack of training. At Dynasty vs Showdown: Triple Threat, with the help of Mr. DEDEDE, HBG became the Sole Survivor of the Team DEDEDE vs Team Bank$ intergender elimination match and thus proclaimed by the EAW website (MVE) that HBG had "one of the biggest comebacks of this year". HBG was also inducted to the Hall of Fame class of 2011 by Kevin Devastation and Masters. HBG won the Vixens Championship for the second time at Pain 4 Pride in a Vixens Scrambles match against Cameron Ella Ava, Christy Cruise, Kendra Shamez and Carrie. She then defended the title against Carrie at Mid-summer Massacre, and again on a First Blood Triple Threat match against Christy Cruise and Cameron Ella Ava at No Regards. That same night, she reunited with the Heart Break Boy to form the new Heart Break Band. The Heart Break Band was featured on Voltage as HBB feuded with Cash in the Vault holder Superior Quality 85. HBG was involved in this feud, as she and HBB continuously mocked Superior Quality, until such a point he physically attacked HBG. A restraining order was filed on SQ, but this was later on lifted by the General Manager Starrstan. HBG at the same time was in a feud with Kendra Shamez who returned from injury. The two had confrontations on every show, claiming who deserved the Vixens Championship more. The Heart Break Gal finally lost to Kendra Shamez at Territorial Invasion, ending her reign as Vixen's Champion. HBG faced new vixens including Cleopatra and Kath Airbourne, the latter she ended up facing at EAW Awards in a Last Woman Standing match, where HBG was victorious. HBG was granted her first Vixen's Championship match since losing the title at Justified Reckoning 2011 against champion Cameron Ella Ava, and Carrie, but lost when Cameron pinned Carrie. During Reckless Wiring 2012, the fans Voted for HBB, who had just returned, to be in the ring with HBG for the Vixen's Championship match, but HBB stated his intentions of not helping HBG despite being a team. After losing her second shot, HBG was then randomly attacked by Chris Hessian, who later on revealed that he was assaulting HBG in order to provoke the Heart Break Boy's return, which he succeeded in. HBB and Chris Hessian faced each other on Grand Rampage 2012, a match where HBG, who was originally on HBB's side, betrayed him with their signature move, the Sweet Chin Music, making HBB lose the match and marking an end to the Heart Break Band. HBG and HBB then faced each other a week later on Voltage, where HBG came out victorious. Alliance with Devan Dubian and Third Vixen's Championship reign HBG teamed up with Devan Dubian shortly after Grand Rampage against their common enemy, The Heart Break Boy. HBG successfully won her third Vixen's Championship at Defiance, making her tied with Sabina in the most reigns for Vixen's Championship. Later that night though, Dubian lost his match in the main event against Chris Hessian and HBB. The duo continued to help one another in their individual endeavors leading to Pain for Pride 5, where HBG assisted Dubian in the Cash in the Vault Ladder match. The same night, HBG successfully defended her Vixen's Championship against Cameron Ella Ava and Cleopatra. Though, HBG lost at Voltage to Cleopatra in order to make way for her hiatus. LEGION of Extraordinary Wrestlers and World Hybrid Wrestling Classic Wrestling Federation Elite Answers Wrestling Personal Life and Character In E-feds Finishing Moves * The Tramp Stamp (formerly Sweet Chin Music, Superkick after "tuning up the band") * Evisceration (Codebreaker, double-knee facebuster, adopted from Y2Impact) * The Great Red Dragon (Corkscrew Dragonrana) * Long Kiss Goodnight (Superkick after grabbing the opponent's hair and kissing her on the lips, 2009-2010) * Hysteria Drive (previously known as Paparazzi Plunge; Moonsault or Split-legged Moonsault, 2010 * California Dream (Inverted STF, 2011) * Texas Cloverleaf (2010, in ACWF) Signature Moves * Lou Thesz Press * Body Slam * Sidewalk Slam * Multiple Dropkicks * Russian Legsweep * Football Tackle followed by series of punches * Hitting a weak or Injured part of the opponent (With Chains, for special matches) * Flying Neckbreaker * Springboard Bulldog * Tornado DDT * Texas Cloverleaf * Diving Hurricanrana * Spinning Heel Kick * Springboard Moonsault Nicknames * The Billion Dollar Psycho (2008-2010) * The Paparazzi Princess (2011) * Ms. Awesome as Always * Peachy Fucking Keen (as Minerva, 2013) * The Lovely Heart Break Gal (2011-2012) * The Lovely Opportunist (2011-2012) * The Great Red Dragon * The Buzz of Ambition Championships & Accomplishments All Wrestling Alliance ::*AWA Womens Champion (1-time) Answers Championship Wrestling ::*ACW Womens Tag Team Champion (1-time, with Legend Killer) ::*''General Manager of ACW: Corruption (2010)'' Answers Championship Wrestling Federation ::*ACWF World Womens Champion (1-time) Extreme Answerz Wrestling *EAW Vixens Champion (3-time) ::*Hall of Fame: Class of 2011 ::*2011 Vixen of the Year ::*EAW Unified Tag Team Champions (With Y2Impact) Xtreme Wrestling Federation ::*XWF Womens Champion (1-time) ::*''General Manager of XWF: Saturday Night Attitude (2008)'' Wrestling Fans Forever ::*WFF Womens Champion (2-time) ::*''General Manager of WFF: NBF (2008)'' {C Notable Matches #Heart Break Gal vs Eve © (Grand Rampage 2009; Won) #Heart Break Gal © vs Sabina (Pain For Pride II; Lost) #Heart Break Gal vs Kendra Shamez (First Blood Match. Dynasty 2010; Won) #ACWF: Heart Break Gal © vs Amie vs Sherri Sensational (Power Age 2010; Won) #ACWF: Heart Break Gal © vs Amie (Heatwave 2010; Lost) #Heart Break Gal vs Kendra Shamez vs Cherise vs Maria Stratus (Vixens Championship. Territorial Invasion 2010; Lost) #Team DEDEDE (Heart Break Gal, Mr. DEDEDE, Alexander da Vinci, SG1 and Starr Stan ) vs Team BANK$ (CM Bank$, Christy Cruise, Vic Vendetta, Jason Cage and Kendra Shamez) Intergender Elimination Tag Team Match. Dynasty vs Showdown 2011: Triple Threat; Won Sole Survivor #Heart Break Gal vs Christy Cruise © vs Cameron Ella Ava vs Carrie vs Kendra Shamez (Pain 4 Pride; Won) #Heart Break Gal© vs Carrie (Mid-Summer Massacre 2011; Won) #Heart Break Gal© vs Christy Cruise vs Cameron Ella Ava (No Regards 2011, Won) #Heart Break Gal© vs Kendra Shamez (Territorial Invasion 2011; Lost) #Heart Break Gal vs Kathy Airbourne (EAW Awards Show 2011; Won) #Heart Break Gal vs Cameron Ella Ava © (Reckless Wiring 2012; Lost) Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female managers Category:Female World Champions Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Split Category:Characters Category:1992 Category:EAW Vixens